The Tale of Three Teenage Troublemakers
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ Three girls, Eve, Khiri, and Mellony, are sucked into a world they could never have dreamed about. Well, yes they could have. But that's not the point. Follow their journey through a mysterous world much like our own, but far more grand. JxOC WxOC OCxOC


A/N: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to this story of which is not yet named

**A/N: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to this story of which is not yet named! If I make grammar or spelling mistakes, I am sincerely sorry. But, honestly, you guys know what I mean. I know you're smart…because out of the thousands and thousands of Pirates of the Caribbean stories, you chose this one! (cricket, cricket) Okay, so it might not be the best story online, but if you like it in the least bit, please be a remarkable person and leave a review. If it is the best story you've ever read, that's great! Review and let me know. If you hate it, then leave a flare! See if I care. **

**This story is dedicated to Moe and Izzy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, leave me alone.**

XoX

_**Introduction**_

"G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S, yeah! G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S, yeah! Uhh… da da de da do do do do!" _Khiri sang out, off key, on the top of her lungs, oblivious to the world around her as she jammed out on her iPod. She actually had a nice voice, but only when she could hear herself singing._

"_Oh, shut up!" Eve shouted at her._

"_Are we there yet?" Mellony asked the taxi driver_

"Drive through taco bell! Iceis, O.M.G! Talkin' 'bout it you and me

"_It'd be better if you even knew the words!"_

"_Are we gonna be late? We'd better not be late! I can _not_ miss Pirates 3!"_

"Saying first class! Up in the sky! Drinking sierra mist, by the glass!

"_Shut up, Khiri!"_

"_Oh, go faster! I don't want to be late!"_

_The poor taxi driver wanted desperately to smash his head against the steering wheel. He tried to blot out the girls in the back of his cab, but couldn't. With the annoying blonde girl singing at the top of her lungs, the browned haired girl trying to shut her up, and the light browned haired one pestering him to hurry up, the only thing in his head was a massive migraine. The girls busy being loud, he drove on. _

"Oh, yeah, foxy, foxy!

"_Someone please shut her up!"_

"_Oh my god, only half an hour left!? Put the petal to the metal, man! I'm coming, William!"_

_The driver took out a pair of ear plugs and put them in. When the muffled voices of the girls reached his ears, he sighed with relief and looked at his review mirror. A red truck pulled into the lane behind them. The cab driver could tell by the way the driver swayed between the lines that he had had one glass of beer to many. He swore under his breath in French and tried to switch lanes, but a huge, black Hummer was in the way. The red truck pulled up next to him. He was trapped in between a drunk driver and a huge hummer._

_The accident happened instantly._

_The red truck smashed into the cab, sending it hurtling in front of the Hummer. That collision flipped the taxi onto its back and sent it sliding off the road into a ditch. The paramedics arrived fifteen minutes later. The cab driver was the only one in the car still alive. The three teens, Eve, Mellony, and Khiri, were dead._

XoX

_They were in a white room with no walls. Slowly, all three of them opened their eyes. When she took in her surroundings, Khiri was the first to realize that the Earth they had lived on for the past seventeen years was no longer beneath their feet. She was the first to realize that the sky they had grown up under was no longer above them. The shadows that had been following them sense they were born were now absent. It was all whiteness._

_Her mind faltered briefly. Her mother, father, even her brother, were gone forever. Their still beating hearts would mourn for her dead one. All the things she had looked foreword to in life, being a marine biologist, or a doctor, even an author, had vanished in the blink of an eye. The face that many had called beautiful was to rot in a grave. _

"_We're dead," she said, sinking to the floor. The other two girls were suffering similar blows. _

"_I never had a boyfriend!" Eve cried. Mellony's response took the longest. After about two minutes she finally revealed her feelings:_

"_I NEVER GOT TO SEE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN THREE!!" she screamed out, then started crying hysterically, sinking to the floor. Eve walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, but Mellony's sobs did not subside. Khiri rolled her eyes and hoisted herself into a sitting position. _

"_Aren't we supposed to go to heaven when we die? Godddd, where are you?" No response._

"_Buddha? Yahweh? Zeus? Someone? Anyone!" She sighed and sank back onto the floor._

_Then, crystal clear:_

"_Not yet…"_

"_Huh?" Khiri cried, in response to the mystic, familiar voice._

"_Ye 'ave one moor ting te do fer me before ye move on," the dark figure said. It moved closer to the girls. Eve stopped sobbing and looked up. _

"_T-t-tia Dalma?" Tia smiled. _**(A/N: Remember, guys. The girls haven't seen PotC 3, so they know nothing about Calypso.) **

"_Yes?" the accented voice asked, filling the room._

"_Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure it was you." _

"_Well, straight te business… Ye three are te live in me own werld now."_

"_Dude! Am I freaking dreaming!? I've read fanfic stories like this!" Mellony exclaimed. Khiri turned to her. _

"_You read fanfiction?" she asked her. You see, Mellony wasn't as obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean as the other two. Mellony shrugged._

"_We all get bored." The other two girls glared at her. _

"_Ah-hem!" The girls turned to Tia. _

"_As I was saying, ye must now go ter me world. If you can make it through the ferst two movies, ye can live through da theerd. Ye must each choose a main character te foller."_

"_I call Jack!" Khiri shouted._

"_I'm with Will!" Eve shouted. The two turned to Mellony, who had thought her answer rather than said it, and had just realized her flaw had cost her a lot. _

"_Awwww, shit. Do I have to?"_

"_Yeeeesssss," the Eve said, grinning evilly. _

"_It's karma for you saying that we were freaks," Khiri said unforgivingly._

"_Okay. I guess I'm with Elizabeth then," Mellony sulked. Tia Dalma tapped Khiri on the head. Slowly, her clothes began to morph into Pirate attire. She wore a leather jacket that came below her knees, and a white, puffy shirt covered by a weather worn black leather bodice. She wore a dark black skirt that came just above her knees, showing off her legs. She counted five belts around her waist, and hanging from them were small little trinkets of this and that, along with a large compass. Her head had a black bandana wrapped around it, and her hair had several dark colored hair wraps in it. She wore boots that came to her ankles. _

"_Sweet!" she said when she was done checking herself out. Tia winced._

"'_Dis weel hurt." Khiri's eyes filled with worry. The next thing she knew, she had her hand clamped around her left wrist, and was screaming every bad word in her vocabulary. After a few seconds, and a million swears later, the screaming ended. She found herself on the floor, in a crunched up position, her eyes brimming with tears. _

"_Ow," she said._

"_Dude, like, what just happened?" Eve asked. Khiri stood up._

"_You wanna know what happened?" she paused dramatically, then shoved her wrist in Mellony's face. "THAT WITCH JUST __**BRANDED**__ ME!!"_

_Tia smiled and walked to Eve. After the magical tap, her clothes began to spread out. Her attire consisted of a brown dress that buttoned down to the waist, where a white apron was tied on. _

"_Urgh! Why can't I be a pirate?" Tia shrugged._

_Onto Mellony. Tia paused before her for a second, thinking. Then, Mellony felt the expected tap on her shoulder. A wonderfully intricate, beaded, blue dress found its way onto her frame. It had no sleeves, but her shoulders were covered with a white feather poncho. Upon her hair was a white feather wreath. She groaned._

"_Awwwww…I HATE dresses."_

"_Come on, man. You look awesome. Lighten up!" said Khiri._

"_Alright," Tia began. "Here, all three of you will have this," she held up an iPod. "It looks normal, but it plays every song ever made, and will also create hallucinations of the artists so you can put on a mini-concert." The three girls stared at her._

"_What?" _

"_You just totally lost your accent."_

"_Whatever. Here, Khiri take this, and never loose it. It will transform into any weapon you want it to." It was a small, silver light that floated over to Khiri's shoulder and disappeared to the other two. Khiri, however, could still see it._

"_Mellony, here is yours," she said. Mell's was blue._

"_And Eve." Bright red._

_Khiri grabbed the light hovering next to her and thought of a sword. Suddenly, a silver sword was in her hand instead of the light. Eve saw this and did the same thing to her own, thinking of a bow that shot lasers rather than arrows. A red bow appeared in her hand. Mellony's turned into a giant, blue, machine gun when the thought came to mind. The weight, however, was too much for her and she fell over, making the other two laugh. Tia smiled and vanished._

"_Ye be prepared. Now go."_

"_Woah, your accent's back."_

_The floor sunk out beneath them, and they all found themselves in a different place, far, far, away from each other. _

**A/N: Sorry the last bit was poorly written. I'm in a rush. Bye.**


End file.
